Una visita a la biblioteca
by istharneko
Summary: Nadie dijo que una visita a la biblioteca pudiese causar tantos estragos. Hermione/Snape. ¡AVISO!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Probando, probando, cof cof... Buenas tardes o noches, espero que estén bien despiertos para leer esto. Este es el primer fanfic de Harry Potter que escribo, -al menos si la nota de autora no se me queda corta y publico otra cosa más rápido (que es lo que ha pasado)-. Este fic surgió hace bastante tiempo de mi mente, y gracias a mi querida amiga **Luthien** (Más conocida como **Severus Lady**)me desbloqueé para seguirlo. Por lo tanto va especialmente dedicado a ella. Muchas gracias si se molestaron en leer la nota de autora. Con tal de no hacerme demasiado pesada, les voy dejando con el fic. Saludos,** Istha.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Nadie dijo que una visita a la biblioteca pudiese causar tantos estragos.

**Advertencias**_**:**_ _Rape, asesinato, Lemon y Lime, orgía?, slash?. (Snape está un poco OoC, sin embargo iré dando los motivos más adelante) _

**Pairing:** Snape/Hermione/Ron/Draco

_**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines lucrativos.

_**Una visita a la biblioteca**_

_**1**_

Hermione Granger caminaba por los pasillos, cautelosa. Resguardada de miradas indiscretas, se dirigía a la biblioteca para cómo cada día en su atareada rutina, tomar prestados un par de libros y ponerse a leer en una de las tranquilas mesas. Allí, alumbrada por la tenue luz de una lamparillas que refulgían suavemente iluminando el pequeño lugar que ella ocupaba, pasaba horas y horas repasando los conocimientos adquiridos y aprendiendo nuevos. Tenía claro que ser una gran estudiante requería grandes sacrificios y los demás no podían siquiera compararse en cuánto esfuerzos a los que ella hacía; muchos le tenían envidia por la inteligencia que poseía, pero sin embargo olvidaban que esta habilidad que tenia no era del todo natural pues simplemente la había forjado estudiando y esforzándose día a día en lograr sus objetivos, cosa que los demás no hacían: Tenía que lograr conseguir ser una buena estudiante y llegar a ser una gran bruja. Y todo esto pese a ser una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia.

Hermione se había prometido desde que recibió su carta de ingreso en Hogwarts, ser la mejor entre todos los de su curso y en su sexto año de colegio, creía haberlo conseguido. No cesaba en su empeño por seguir mejorarse semana tras semana aunque también disfrutaba de los buenos momentos. Se sonrió a sí misma ante esta insinuación. ¿Cómo no iba a disfrutarlos?

El sexo con Ron era algo fuera de lo común. Su primera vez con él había sido hacía unas semanas, en la sala común de Griffyndor. Se sorprendió cuándo el pelirrojo, en un arrebato de pasión la agarró de los brazos y la empujó hacía la pared, haciéndole sentir miles de sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas para ella. El muchacho le susurraba palabras insospechadas que ella nunca había oído; Hermione tan sólo le seguía el juego, pues deseaba esa demostración de deseo desde hacía tiempo. Se besaron en incontables ocasiones queriéndose consumir en ese fuego, buscándose el uno al otro y acabaron sin la ropa y revolcándose por el suelo cómo niños.

Hermione volvió a la realidad, dejando atrás esos fogosos sucesos. Sin embargo, ella ignoraba lo que iba a ocurrirle, no sabía el plan que estaba a punto de truncar su futuro y quizás también sus perspectivas de vivir. ¿Cuál sería el hecho que la haría arrepentirse de estar en esa biblioteca en esa tarde? La muchacha no tenía, sin embargo, la más mínima idea de lo que iba a acontecer y eso se veía en lo confiada que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tan seguros para ella cómo lo son para cualquier otro alumno.

Recorrió el largo corredor que llevaba a la biblioteca y entró por la puerta; Todo estaba tranquilo, cómo a ella le gustaba. La tranquilidad y el silencio son algo que la agradaba sobremanera, no creía poder vivir sin ellos, ni tampoco aguantaría que le quitaran de la vista sus preciados y queridos libros. Era algo hermoso lo que ella sentía por ellos. Eran cómo sus amigos, no... Más, sentía que eran cómo su vida. Eran poseedores de conocimientos, cada página dibujaba un mar de palabras en ella, el suave olor que descendía hacía su nariz cuándo los tocaba, todo en ellos era sin duda, inigualable.

Hermione se fijo ahora en la biblioteca, y vio como la luz iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, dejando ver resquicios de luminosidad a través de las entrecerradas ventanas, que hacían que las luces se oscurecieran. La muchacha admiraba ese momento de la tarde, tan bello e inigualable a cualquier otro. Miró de reojo a la bibliotecaria, perdida en sus papeles; Estaba tan absorbida en sus quehaceres que ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. La chica rió disimuladamente, y se perdió entre las incontables estanterías repletas de tomos. Pasó la mano entre algunos volúmenes, que dejaban una fina capa de polvo entre sus dedos, recorriendo centenares de estanterías. Extrañamente, sus pasos la llevaron a un mueble bastante alejado de los demás, al final de la biblioteca; estaba ricamente tallado en madera de cedro. Repasó los títulos de los libros, enrojeciendo bastante al leer algunos de los títulos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la vergüenza, tomó uno de eso libros entre sus manos y observó una portada que jamás había visto, además de una sugerente –de nuevo- portada.

"_**Dar placer a través de las maldiciones"**_

"_¿Desde cuándo lleva este libro aquí?" -_Pensó un poco extrañada por ese descubrimiento tan poco casual–. " _Y, ¿por qué no lo he visto antes?"_

La chica estaba empecinada en ir a decírselo a la bibliotecaria, pero algo la detuvo, y fue la idea de llevárselo y leerlo a escondidas. Dispuesta a hacer realidad su morbosa idea, lo metió en su mochila con disimulo, mirando a todos lados por si alguien la veía. Después de todo no era un robo, simplemente un préstamo y nadie iba a descubrirla así que... Se deslizó nuevamente por los pasillos, parándose de nuevo en un par de estanterías, cogiendo un par de libros más, y deslizándoselos en los brazos. Pero entonces, algo sucedió en el momento en el que ella salió de detrás de la estantería. Una sombra negra pasó rápidamente por su lado y le sujetó el brazo con algo de fuerza, su mente no reaccionó hasta que no se vio apresada contra una de los viejos muebles. Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al descubrir que alguien la tenía atrapada contra la librería. Era un cuerpo ligeramente más grande que el suyo, alto y delgado.

-Hermione. –Dijo una suave voz a su oído, liberándola de toda presión al descubrir de quién se trataba.

- ¡Maldito Ron!, ¡No me des esos sustos! –Pero éste la hizo callar con un beso, a lo que la muchacha respondió con un codazo.

Velozmente, se dejó llevar por el morbo de la situación y le siguió, juntando sus labios con los de él apasionadamente. Los roces, caricias y besos caldearon el ambiente de la biblioteca, la tranquilidad dejó paso a las palabras obscenas y a la ropa por los suelos, sin importar que alguien, desde un alumno hasta un profesor –o la mismísima bibliotecaria– les descubriera en pleno acto, pero si bien lo inevitable sucede y cuándo Ron esta a punto de penetrar a Hermione, sucedió algo que les cortó la respiración a ambos.

El profesor de Pociones, el odiado Severus Snape, se encontraba observándolos desde la esquina de una de las estanterías cercanas; su mirada lujuriosa hasta el momento cambió a una de frialdad y hasta asco al notar que ellos se habían dado la vuelta y parado su acto de amor. Cómo espantada de que su profesor pudiera verla desnuda, Hermione comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Ron la siguió momentos después, ya que él se ha quedado pasmado por la visión de Snape ahí plantado y mirándolos. Se vistió cómo un rayo, pero antes de que ambos puedan huir, la voz de Severus les paró.

-Quién iba a decirlo, la señorita sabelotodo y el señor Weasley, sorprendidos in fraganti en plena demostración de amor adolescente. –Murmuró suavemente con su común y venenosa labia–. Veinte puntos menos para Griffyndor. Sepan que no se van a librar de su castigo aunque huyan, así que acompáñenme a mi despacho.

Ron le miró con odio pero se limitó a callar y Hermione, roja cómo un tomate agachó la cabeza; ambos, avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos en tal situación, le siguieron casi sin rechistar, obviando las leves quejas de Ron sobre la intimidad de las personas y las interrupciones en el momento menos indicado, y los reproches de Hermione hacia el muchacho por haberla sorprendido así, culpabilizándolo ahora de que les hubieran descubierto en aquellas condiciones. Los largos pasillos se sucedían unos tras otro, pareciendo que nunca se iban a acabar. Finalmente, bajaron las hondas escaleras que llevaban hasta el aula de pociones, que era a su vez el despacho de Snape. Hermione casi temió entrar allí, y la causa era el miedo a suspender el curso o ser expulsada por culpa de una mancha cómo esa en su expediente. Realmente, Ron había sido el culpable por haber entrado allí de esa manera, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de aquél lugar tan sagrado...

Pero en parte ella también estaba metida hasta el cuello en ese problema porqué se había dejado llevar por las caricias del muchacho y su manera de besarla, la habían dejado por varios minutos absorbida en el ferviente deseo de acabar con lo que habían comenzado en ese mismo lugar y en ese momento exacto. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue el girar de un pomo y un chasquido proveniente de la antigua puerta de madera, en un momento y tras entrar, se hallaron en la fría clase de Pociones. La muchacha observó los calderos vacíos en las estanterías, las botellas con extrañas criaturas dentro, sumergidas en lo que parecía formol. Otros tarros, estaban llenos de pociones, líquidos raros y multicolores.

En cuánto ambos adolescentes pasaron a su despacho, Snape conjuró dos sillas de madera que se pusieron una al lado de la otra para que ellos tomasen asiento. Los dos jóvenes se acomodaron en las sillas, el director de la casa de Slytherin, sin embargo permaneció de pie desollándoles con la mirada. Los escalofríos no paraban de correr por la espalda de Hermione debido al gran frío de las mazmorras. Ron, al notar esto le pasó un brazo por la espalda amistosamente pero el profesor le paró:

- ¡Weasley! Quite sus manos de la señorita Granger. –Exclamó con frialdad-. No quiero más muestras de afecto adolescente delante de mí, a no ser, claro que quieran que su aventura se sepa en todo Hogwarts; no sé si recuerdan cómo prefectos que ir haciendo esto tanto en la biblioteca cómo en los pasillos y hasta en sus habitaciones es una falta grave, que puede ser reprendida con una expulsión temporal o permanente. –Luego añadió-: Además claro, de que se les quitarían muchos más puntos de lo que yo les quite hoy.

Hermione quedó pensativa tras la perorata que les acaba de soltar Snape y maldijo su mala suerte, ¿No habría podido ser posible que les hubiera pillado otro profesor que no fuese el jefe de la casa de Slytherin? Aquello era demasiado pero suponía que el señor Snape, cómo "buen profesor" les dejaría marchar, aunque no sin antes restarle por lo menos cincuenta puntos más a los Griffyndor, o imponerles un gran castigo. Pero, como ya se dijo, la muchacha no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirles.

-Aunque les voy a proponer algo. –Estas palabras sonaron raras a oídos de Ron, que comenzó a incomodarse y a moverse más de lo normal en su asiento. Hermione cruzó con él miradas de ánimo, queriendo infundirle valor, pero también le parecía extraño lo que el profesor les proponía-. No le restaré puntos a su casa, si se quedan aquí por esta noche.

-Pa... ¿¡Para qué!? –Hermione se quedó sin más palabras que esas, que exclamó como una queja. El pelirrojo la siguió, diciendo:

- ¿¡Que quieres de nosotros, maldita serpiente!? –Exclamó con furia, al borde del histerismo. Snape movió su varita y le selló los labios con un hechizo cremallera.

- ¡Aprenda a callar, Weasley! –Exclamó airado y con un simple gesto, se echó el cabello atrás con gracilidad-. Si abre la boca mucho, correrá la misma suerte, Granger.

Ron mientras, miraba con furia a Severus Snape intentando inútilmente revertir el embrujo que éste había realizado. Hizo un ademán de agarrar su varita y realizar una maldición hacía el profesor pero Hermione lo paró, agarrando su mano con la suya; la joven se levantó para no intimidarse con la oscura figura del hombre, finalmente habló con prudencia:

-Profesor, informaré a la jefa de mi casa sobre su comportamiento de hoy. - Dijo con claridad y no queriendo parecer contrariada-. ¿Está de acuerdo?

- ¿Me está amenazando señorita sangresucia? –Habló Snape con vanidad-. ¿Quiere que también a usted, le cierre la boca o prefiere que sea un poco más grosero?

-Sea lo grosero que quiera, mi deber cómo prefecta es hacer saber, todos y cada uno de los problemas que haya entre profesores y alumnos, para que se solucionen lo antes posible.-Teorizó la joven, intentando ser precisa y tratarlo de la mejor manera posible-. Y creo que este no es un hecho aislado.

-Muy bien señorita, lo haré a las malas. –Dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sacó varita, a lo que Hermione respondió intentando sacar la suya de la mochila, pero sin embargo el hombre fue más rápido que ella y le lanzó un embrujo aturdidor, que rozó su cara.

- ¡¡Accio...!! –Intentó llamar a su varita, pero otro embrujo de Snape iba directo hacia ella. La joven, no pudiendo esquivarlo, cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza tratando de protegerse. Pero no notó ningún dolor; cuándo abrió sus pupilas, vio a Ron tendido en el suelo e inconsciente, sangrando por la nariz.

- ¡Ron!¿¡Que le ha hecho!? –La joven gritó alarmada. Agarró la varita de del pelirrojo que estaba a un lado de las sillas y lanzó un hechizo _Expeliarmus _que dió de lleno en el cuerpo su profesor; éste cayo para atrás, inconsciente y entonces Hermione, sin perder más tiempo arrastró todo el peso de Ron hasta la puerta. El pestillo se cerró mágicamente y por más que la muchacha usara su _Alohomora, _no tenía efecto sobre la puerta-. ¿¡Que ha hecho!?, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ron, Ron!, ¡Levanta!

Snape se levantó y se dirigió hacía dónde estaba la joven, que le gritaba; Hermione le observó acercarse, sumida en el _shock _del momento y sintiendo miedo ante la situación en la que se encontraba. El hombre se acercó y levantó su mano libre, abofeteando a la chica, que calló al momento, cayendo al suelo con la fuerza del golpe. Ella se tocó el labio, estaba sangrando. ¿De qué más podía ser capaz ese patético hombre, a parte de maltratar a sus alumnos de esa manera? La chica se dispuso a ponerse en pie para devolverle el golpe, pero Snape la miró con un brillo malicioso y sádico en los ojos, y le puso un pie en la espalda, evitando así que se levantase.

-Ahí quieta, pequeña sangresucia. –Dijo calmadamente y con tono tranquilizador. Hermione luchó por liberarse de la opresión de su espalda, que le dificultaba la respiración. Después de un rato así, el profesor quitó el pie de dónde estaba y la agarró de la blusa, elevándola hasta dejarla de pie; luego la arrastró hasta la mesa del despacho y pese a las quejas de la joven la tumbó con un seco golpe.

- ¿¡Que piensa hacer!? –Exclamó la joven al ver que el hombre se comenzaba a acercar a ella con desconocidas intenciones. Se mueve en la mesa e intenta salir de ella, escapar, pero el profesor se sitúa encima de ella y agarra ambas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas-. ¿Pero qué...? –Abrió los ojos al ver tan claro lo que él quería-. ¿Vas a forzarme?

El peso del profesor era considerable, teniendo en cuenta que ella tan sólo contaba con dieciséis años. Hermione se sintió indefensa ante la brutal fuerza con la que él la acosaba; sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y temió... Ante las palabras tan clarificadoras de la chica, Snape la mira a los ojos con lujuria.

- ¿Qué cree señorita Granger, que la voy a dejar marchar así cómo así? –Dice con su tono sibilino-. Me gusta verla así de vulnerable y suplicándome Granger.

- ¡No pienso humillarme ante usted! –Exclamó la joven, con ira-. ¡No crea que...! –Recibió un manotazo en la mejilla por su actitud defensiva y sus palabras.- ¡No se atreva a tocarme más!

-Creo que en su estancia en mi despacho va a tener que aprender a cerrar esa boca si piensa decir cosas tan feas, -Y acabó la frase con un sonoro-: Granger.

-Déjeme ir... –Y con un rodillazo en la entrepierna del profesor dijo-: ¡Y no me pegue!

Snape aguantó el dolor, y no se alejó ni un centímetro de ella, sonriendo cínicamente. Cuándo ésta intentó escapar de su prisión, le sujetó los brazos con más fuerza, teniendo por respuesta otro rodillazo que esta vez fue parado por una cachetada en el muslo de Hermione, que resonó en toda la sala. La chica enrojeció de vergüenza: Le había pegado como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- ¡Maldito hijo de...! –El insulto se le escapó de los labios al sentir el escozor del golpe, pero no lo acaba de pronunciar debido a lo que su profesor hizo: Sin su consentimiento, probó sus rosados labios, haciendo que ella hiciese una mueca de asco. Ella no los abrió, no queriendo sentir esa lengua en el interior de su boca.

-Conque la mejor alumna del curso, esta soltando improperios y dando rodillazos a su profesor de pociones... –Soltó con una impropia carcajada, acabada en una sonrisa socarrona y de medio lado. Se lamió los labios con lujuria-. Voy a tener que castigarte, pequeña rata de biblioteca.

-Suéltame o... –Dijo la chica enfurecida por toda la sarta de estupideces que estaba soltándole Snape en un solo minuto, y también por ese forzado beso.

-O qué, ¿llamarás a tus estúpidos papás muggles, al valiente señor Potter o a tu noviecito el señor inútil Weasley, por que si es así, creo que no me daré prisa, pequeña listilla. –Se burló Snape-. Quieres que te castigue Granger, ¿o prefieres hacer trabajos manuales primero?

La joven tanteó el escritorio con los dedos que no estaban sujetos por el profesor, en busca de algo con un filo lo suficientemente cortante cómo para causarle a Snape una herida mortal, pero éste se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y agarró sus manos con más fuerza. Tomó su varita con una de sus manos y se lanzó hacia ella, con intención de besarla. Esta vez ella tenía la boca abierta, y él logró introducir su lengua, y jugar con la de ella, en un movimiento que ella intentó deshacer. Hermione sintió el asco recorrer su espina dorsal, y no pudo más que reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaban a formársele en sus lacrimales. Sin más, ella mordió su labio para que dejara de besarla, para provocarle todo el dolor que le había causado. Snape paró en seco, sujetándole las muñecas con saña y apretándolas con rudeza; después del dolor no tardó en sentir el sabor metálico en su cavidad bucal. Sintió una fuerza brutal, una máxima que le obligaba a responderle con ira y fiereza; el odio que había reprimido por años surgió de la manera más feroz posible. La castaña reprimió un grito que quedó ahogado en los labios de su profesor, cuando sin más, él mordió sus labios con mayor fiereza de la que ella lo hubiese hecho momentos antes. Unas aterciopeladas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas al notar que Snape la seguía besando, y no parecía querer parar; y eso la asustó mucho, demasiado.

Estaba bastante nerviosa y enfurecida a la vez, tenía absolutamente claro que lo que hacía su profesor no le gustaba para nada. Notó como una de las manos de su profesor bajaba por el borde de su túnica, rozándole las caderas y el contorno del cuerpo; sentir aquella mano caliente por allí le causó una extraña sensación de excitación que le erizó el bello de todo el cuerpo al momento. Se reprimió a sí misma por sentir aquellos instintos tan primarios.

Aquello la disgustaba, eso no podía tener discusión. Se quiso golpear la cabeza por no traer la varita consigo en ese momento, pero se contuvo pensando que eso sólo le daría una oportunidad a su profesor para hacer con ella lo que quisiera; inconsciente todo sería peor, lo tenía claro. Nunca hubiera pensado que Snape, el frío y amargado profesor de pociones, se fuera a guardar aquellas sorpresas bajo la manga. Si estuviesen en le mundo muggle, Hermione le habría demandado por abuso al menor e intento de violación, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Estaba demasiado desconcertada con el extraño comportamiento del hombre, sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo para pararle.

De un brusco movimiento y casi sin saber como, liberó una de sus manos de la del profesor y golpeó la de él que sostenía la varita, con lo que ésta salió disparada hacia al suelo. Rápidamente, Hermione susurró un _"accio varita"_, con lo la nombrada salió disparada hacia ella y pudo golpear a su profesor con un embrujo defensivo. Snape salió disparado y aterrizó en el piso violentamente, derribando sillas y mesas a su paso. La joven castaña corrió hacia Ron sin pensar en nada más, y trató de despertarlo, pero por más que lo sacudió no logró siquiera que entreabriera los ojos. Agachó la cabeza y pegó su oído al pecho del chico, no latía. Le tomó el pulso, no tenía. Lo sacudió lo más fuerte que pudo para tratar de despertarlo, pero no se despertaba.

Al observarle un poco más se dio cuenta del charquito de líquido purpúreo que manchaba el suelo y tenía como punto de salida la cabeza de Ron; se sintió morir. Seguía sin respirar, quizás se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte al caer y ésto le causó una fuerte conmoción cerebral con perdida de masa encefálica. Por eso estaba sangrando y no...

-Ron... Está... -Las lágrimas estaban en sus lacrimales, dispuestas a caer si no hacía algo para pararlas-. ...Muerto.

Ron había muerto.

**Continuará...**


	2. ¡AVISO!

**¡Hola a todas/os!**

Esta vez no os traigo ningún nuevo capítulo. Este mensaje es simplemente para despedirme de esta página, ya que por el momento no creo que el tema que estamos viviendo se solucione.

Supongo que por las denuncias de un grupo de personas que quieren lo "mejor" para sus hijos, fanfiction borrará las nuevas historias/capítulos que publiquemos que contengan violencia gráfica y lemon fuerte, osease, cosas explícitas (categoría MA) que aquí no están permitidas desde el 2002 (parece que ahora se van a poner serios) y además de eso, banearnos o "castigarnos". No estoy nada de acuerdo con esto y estoy segura que casi ninguno de vosotros lo está. Hay más soluciones que borrarnos las historias pero los señores denunciantes y los dueños de fanfiction tiene la última palabra de esto, así que la única opción posible es acatar.

Yo no quiero acatar esto, así que, después de haberlo pensado me retiro de aquí. Me gusta muchísimo esta página y me da mucha pena no volver a publicar más aquí pero las historias que escribo normalmente tienen contenido fuerte, así que me siento en la obligación de irme. No tengo mucho más que decir.

Todas las historias que he publicado se quedan en esta página, no las voy a borrar. Seguiré publicando en fanfic. es (que sí permite el contenido MA) con mi mismo nick, por si alguien está interesado en pasarse a leer las historias que publicaba aquí. Dejaré el enlace en mi página de perfil.

En fin, ¡un grandísimo saludo a todos y todas! Nos seguimos leyendo :)


End file.
